A Bella e a Fera
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: O lindo conto de A Bela e a Fera, agora adaptada para o mundo Twilight! Divirtam-se.


**Capítulo único**

_Trovoadas._

Era só o que ele ouvia. O velho comerciante cavalgava rapidamente, em busca de um lugar onde pudesse repousar antes que a chuva o alcançasse.

Não havia nada por perto, a não ser mato e uma longa estrada de terra que levava ao povoado, mas ele sabia que não chegaria a tempo o caminho era bastante longínquo e cansativo.

O vento forte batia no seu rosto, e os raios clareavam o céu o revelando a silhueta de um enorme castelo. Ele que já havia desistido de todas as possibilidades de encontrar ao menos uma caverna ou um casebre abandonado iluminou-se de alegria, pois certamente não perderia grande parte de suas mercadorias.

Aos poucos a charrete foi perdendo a velocidade ate que parasse totalmente diante de um enorme e monstruoso portão de ferro, que estava entreaberto. Em um ato corajoso o comerciante adentrou sem medo algum no castelo, mas antes tratou de colocar toda a carga para dentro.

Ele se direcionou ate a grande porta de madeira, que com certeza deveria ser a entrada principal e depositou nela três fortes batidas, o bastante para que os dos criados pudessem ouvir.

O mercador não obteve respostas então se decidiu por pernoitar ali fora mesmo,

Se aconchegou no canto da imensa varanda e rapidamente adormeceu em um sono tranqüilo.

O sol não tardou a chegar e a claridade que emanava, despertou o velho mercador cujo estomago roncava. Em mais uma tentativa frustrante ele bateu na porta, e mais uma vez foi recebido pelo silêncio.

Ele revirou suas coisas, em busca de um pedaço de pão, mas não havia nada além de algumas mercadorias e o presente que suas filhas haviam lhe pedido filhas, mas ali só estavam os presentes de Rosalie e Jessica, devo ressaltar que eram presentes caros, mas ele dera lá o seu jeito. Estava faltando o presente de Bella, a doce e amada Bella...

Ao contrario de suas irmãs Bella não havia pedido nada de valor material, tal gesto que surpreendeu seu pai, mesmo sabendo que Bella não era como as irmãs ele esperava um pedido um pouco mais ousado como um livro, Bella amava livros, mas ela pediu uma rosa, uma linda rosa vermelha.

O mercador saiu pelo castelo a fora, em busca de um jardim para que pudesse colher uma rosa e levá-las para sua filha. Depois de algum tempo ele se deparou em um lindo jardim repleto de todos os tipos de flores.

Com uma variedade tão grande de flores, ficou na duvida de qual levar para sua querida filha, mas seguindo seu pedido procurou pela rosa vermelha e a encontrou. Assim que ele colheu a rosa no jardim, uma fera apareceu e disse:

– Você não deveria mexer no meu jardim, por isso vai ser meu prisioneiro!

– Senhor, perdão. Eu só queria dá a rosa de presente a minha filha.

A fera não quis saber, estava furiosa. O mercador pediu para deixá-lo se despedir de suas filhas, que lhe foi concedido.

Quando chegou em casa, chorou, pois suas filhas ficariam sozinhas no mundo. Então Bella disse:

– Pai, deixe-me ir com você. Quero falar com a Fera. – disse cheia de coragem.

– Não adianta, minha filha! – disse o mercador.

– Mas pai, ela pode me ouvir, quero fala-lhe! – insistiu.

– Bella... – Rosalie tentou apaziguar a Irmã.

– Não Rose, nosso pai já é velho e esta doente, não pode ser prisioneiro dela! – interrompeu a irmã, que assentiu com as palavras da bela moça.

– Tudo bem, eu levo você comigo.

Chegando ao castelo, a Fera prendeu o comerciante antes de Bella contestar, e fazer o pedido que lhe custaria, talvez, a vida.

– Deixe meu pai ir embora, por favor, ele é de idade e está doente. Eu fico no lugar dele.

– Não! – um grito agoniado saiu de seu pai.

– Pai, por favor.

A Fera concordou, e o pobre mercador foi embora desolado.

A jovem permaneceu no castelo, mas era mantida presa, podia visitar alguns cômodos da casa, como a biblioteca e seu quarto. Bella tinha medo de morrer, mas percebia que a Fera lhe tratava com gentileza.

Com o passar do tempo, o monstro e Bella tornaram-se amigos. Ele se encantava com a forma que a moça via o mundo. Liam livros, almoçava e jantava juntos. Conversava e brincava no jardim. Pequenos gestos que fizeram que a Fera se apaixonasse por Bella.

Certa noite, ele lhe preparou um belo jantar. Com direito a música, dança e pedido de casamento. Mas Bella não aceitou, mas ofereceu-lhe sua amizade. Triste, a Fera, aceitou o desejo da Bella.

Bella, por sua vez, passava dias agradáveis no castelo, sentia-se bem lá, porém, sentia muita falta do pai e das irmãs.

Um dia, Bella pediu permissão à Fera para visitar a família.

– Voltarei logo. – prometeu.

Foi uma surpresa para o velho mercador ao ver sua filha entrar na pequena casa onde vivia. Suas irmãs lhe atacaram de perguntas sobre a Fera e como era a vida no castelo. Depois de matar a saudade, Bella prometeu que voltaria para vê-los e partiu de volta para o castelo, seu... Lar.

Quando Bella retornou ao palácio, encontrou a Fera muito doente. Bella desesperou-se, também sentia algo forte pela Fera. Amizade, amor e paixão.

– Fera, não morra, eu estou aqui! Eu te amo! – disse chorando.

Comovida, Bella o beijou. Nesse momento, começou uma transformação na Fera. Ela deixou de existir e em seu lugar surgiu um lindo príncipe.

O príncipe contou que uma bruxa o enfeitiçou e ele só voltaria ao normal com um beijo de amor. Quebrado o enquanto, o príncipe e a Bella se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre.

Afinal, a verdadeira beleza está no coração.

**FIM**


End file.
